Pokemon 101
by PokeSpencerMan
Summary: My first crossover. Oshawott, Snivy and Tepig go to Ravenwood and learn magic! Cross your fingers that I don't get any Wizard 101 references wrong!
1. Chapter 1: Prof Ambrose's New Students

**Me: I was bored, and I recently played Wizard101. Crossover!**

**Oshawott: I finally get the star role in this one. Plus I can somehow hold cards without thumbs!**

**Me: Try and use your imagination.**

**Pikachu: Of course, you decided to scrap the Superhero Pokemon Card story. J-Master is going to kill you.**

**Me: I didn't scrap it! I'm just, you know, saving it for another time. I'm sure J-M would understand! Probably. I think so. Maybe. At least there's a chance?**

**Oshawott: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Pokemon or Wizard101.**

**Chapter 1: Professor Ambrose's New Students**

"Hey Oshawott!" Calls Tepig, running over to Oshawott. "You'll never believe what I got in the mail!" Oshawott rolled his eyes.

"Okay. I'll challenge that. Is it a letter from a wizard living in another world inviting us to learn magic."

"How'd you guess?!" Oshawott stood up off the rock he was sitting on and grabbed the letter from Tepig's hand. He read it aloud. "Dear Tepig, Oshawott and Snivy. My name is Merle Ambrose, headmaster of Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. I would like to invite all three of you to Ravenwood. You will be able to learn magical powers and duel other students. Signed, Professor Ambrose. PS, click here to teleport to Ravenwood in the Spiral."

"Pretty awesome huh?" Oshawott wasn't so sure.

"What are the odds that we were selected to become wizards." He asked doubtingly. "How do we even know this is serious?"

"Well we'll just have to find out, won't we?" Oshawott and Tepig turned around to see that Snivy was packed and ready to go. "And no, I didn't pack rocks." She answered, eyeing Tepig half jokingly and half seriously. Oshawott sighed.

"Fine. Somebody's going to have to make sure you don't get yourselves into trouble." Agreed Oshawott. He pressed the word here with his paw. He looked up and saw that he was in some sort of office. In front of him and his friends was a human. He wore a wizard's hat and robes, and had a large white beard.

"Welcome to Ravenwood young wizards!" He greeted. "I am Professor Ambrose!" Oshawott, Tepig and Snivy looked around at the room they were in. It was filled with many strange gadgets, such as a crystal ball and a book standing open on a podium.

"I don't think we're in PokePark anymore." Joked Snivy, trying to break the silence.

"Indeed you are not." Oshawott raised his eyebrow **(If he had-Oh for pete's sake just use your imaginations!)**.

"Well where are we?" He asked curiously.

"You are in the universe known as the Spiral. This world is fueled by magic!" Now, if you don't mind, I will sort you into your wizard classes." Ambrose rose a wand above Oshawott's head. "You are an ice wizard." He moved on to Snivy. He rose his wand. "You are a life wizard." Finally, he rose his wand above Tepig. "You are a fire wizard." Suddenly, an exploding sound boomed through the room, scaring everyone half to death!

"What was that?!" Shouted Snivy. Professor Ambrose shook his head.

"I do not know. It sounded like it came from upstairs!" Ambrose ran to the staircase, with Oshawott, Snivy and Tepig close behind.

******Me: It feels good to have a change in my schedule. I need to take a break from SSBU. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lesson 1 Begins Early

**Me: Alright! First card duel! **

**Oshawott: These dudes goin' DOWN! **

**Tepig: Uh, yeah. PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Pokemon or Wizard 101.**

**Chapter 2: Lesson 1 Begins Early**

''We meet again Ambrose!" Said a man with the word EVIL written all over him.

"Malistaire!" Said Ambrose, glaring. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm guessing this is the bad guy." Assumed Oshawott, smirking. He reached for his scalchop, but Ambrose stopped him.

"Your powers don't work here!" Oshawott sadly put away his scalchop.

"How do we stop him then?"

"Use these cards." Said Ambrose. He handed Oshawott, Snivy and Tepig card decks. "These will grant you extraordinary powers! Use them to take out his minions in a duel!" Two trolls stepped forward.

"Alright, we challenge you!" Announced Oshawott proudly. He, Snivy, Tepig and the trolls got ready to duel. **(Oshawott, Snivy and Tepig VS Lv.1 Troll and Lv.1 Troll)**

"Oshawott goes first." Explained Ambrose. "Select a card Oshawott."

"Alright, I choose Frost Beetle!" **(Accuracy: 80 Attack: 65-105)** Oshawott held up a card with a large beetle made of ice. Suddenly, the image blasted out of the card and a Frost Beetle was summoned! "WHOA!"

_"I am at your command master!" _Oshawott was taken aback.

"THEY CAN TALK!?" He yelled. Snivy and Tepig looked at him like he was crazy.

_"Yes I can talk. But we usually choose not to. You have a strong will, so you and you alone will be able to hear our thoughts." _

"Um, alright. Attack!" Frost Beetle burrowed underground and unearthed directly underneath one of the trolls. "Alright! Good job Frost Beetle!" Frost Beetle disappeared, and it was Snivy's turn.

"I choose Imp!" **(Accuracy: 90 Attack: 65-105) **A small, elf like creature was summoned, and it attacked the same troll as Frost Beetle had. Imp vanished after attacking.

"My card is Fire Cat!" **(Accuracy: 75 Attack: 80-120)** Anounced Tepig proudly, as his card started to glow, but it just shook, then returned to Tepig. "Hey! No fair!"

"You fizzled Tepig! That means it's no longer your turn!" One of the trolls raised a card, and a Dark Sprite **(Accuracy: 85 Attack: 65-105) **was summoned. It swirled around and attacked Oshawott with a dark energy.

"Oshawott!" Cried out Snivy in worry. "You okay?" Oshawott slowly stood up and nodded. The other Troll held up a Blood Bat **(Accuracy: 80 Attack: 70-110)** which summoned and attacked Snivy.

"Snivy!" Snivy cringed, but stood up.

"It's okay." Oshawott turned to the troll who attacked Snivy.

"Go! Frost Beetle!" Frost Beetle appeared, and attacked the Troll, which fell back, unconscious.

"_Going for some payback I see,"_ Deducted Frost Beetle. "_I'm with you all the way."_

"Imp!" Snivy's card was summoned, and knocked the Troll down by a lot of health.

"And we'll finish it with...Fire Cat!" At Tepig's command, a flaming tiger was summoned and knocked out the last troll.

"Great job young wizards!" Congratulated Professor Ambrose. "You've won your first duel!" He turned to Malistaire. "Now, what did you want from Ravenwood?"

"I got what I wanted. I have no need to stay here." Malistaire then vanished into a cloud of smoke.

"Thank you for your help. Snivy, Oshawott, go to Unicorn way. It is protected by a magic spell that will heal your wounds. Afterwards, meet Tepig at the dorms."

"Yeah. You can have some alone time together." Joked Tepig as he walked towards the dorms with Ambrose.

**Me: Yay! I realize that the duels make each chapter much longer, so I'll make sure to do one every chapter! Please review!**

**Featured Card: **

**Frost Beetle-Ice Spell**

**Damage Type**

**Accuracy: 80**

**Attack: 65-105**


	3. Chapter 3: Search for the Lost Souls

**Me: This could be the perfect opportunity for Snivawott shipping-**

**Oshawott: SNIVAWHAT?**

**Me: Hey, it was either that or Snoshawott.**

**Oshawott: Good point.**

**Me: Anyways, I think I'll save that for another story. Umbreon disclaimer!**

**Umbreon: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Pokemon or Wizard 101!**

**Chapter 3: Search for the Lost Souls**

Oshawott yawned and got out of his dorm bed. He went to the sink and brushed his teeth. He heard Tepig waking up behind him.

"Mornin' Oshawott." He said yawning loudly.

"Hey Tepig. Thought I'd have to Razor Shell you up again." Tepig laughed. "Anyways, remember that we promised Professor Ambrose we'd help out that Umbreon at Unicorn Way."

"Uh, huh." Answered Tepig, not really listening.

"You feeling okay?" Tepig knew that Oshawott wouldn't believe he was fine until he proved it, so he blew a fireball out his nose.

"I'm fine dude, no worries." Oshawott was sceptical. Cheer up would ya'." He knew exactly why Tepig was down, but decided to save him the embarrassment. "We're leaving soon."

"Yeah, whatever." Oshawott placed down a plate of pancakes in the center of the table. After he and Tepig had eaten, they went outside. Snivy was waiting by the gate to Unicorn way.

"What took you two? I got here hours ago!" Snivy couldn't help boasting. "Anyways, let's not keep Umbreon waiting." They left through the gate. It didn't take long for Snivy to notice Tepig was depressed. "What's up with Tepig?" She whispered to Oshawott.

"He's still upset about his You-Know-What with You-Know-Who, You-Know-When, back in You-Know-Where." Snivy nodded. **(Mystery! First person to guess what's up with Tepig and tells me in the comments of any of my YouTube channels or reviews, will earn special mention!)**

"Welcome young wizards." Greeted an Umbreon on the other side of the gate. "I am Umbreon. I woke up yesterday to find Unicorn Way was crawling with Lost Souls!"

"What are lost souls?" Asked Snivy.

"Lost souls are wandering dead spirits. If you can defeat three of them, I will be very much in your debt."

"So what you're saying is that undead spirits run around in wizard city challenging people to a game of cards?"

"Yep." Oshawott shouldn't have been surprised.

"Oh, well, I guess we're searching for lost souls." Oshawott ran off to find some Lost Souls. Snivy and Tepig took off after him.

After a while. They found three Lost Souls.

"I'll take this one!" Chose Oshawott. Snivy and Tepig shrugged and took off after the other two. "You'll soon wish you were never re-born!" (Oshawott VS Lv 1 Lost Soul) "I choose Frost Beetle!" (Accuracy: 80 Attack: 65-105) Frost Beetle appeared.

"I can take this guy, no problem!" He burrowed his way underground, and unearthed, just as in their previous duel. The Lost Soul's health was lowered by half, but now it was the lost soul's turn. It held up it's card, a Ghoul (Accuracy: 85 Attack: 160 (Drain)). Oshawott's health was lowered by a high amount. "Ow! I use a Freeze card!" Oshawott held the card and the Lost Soul became frozen! "Now I use Frost Beetle again!" Freeze Beetle as summoned, and it finished the battle in it's second hit! "Awesome!"

"Great job Oshawott." Congratulated Umbreon. "Do you mind doing me one more favor?"

**Me: Cliffhanger!**

**Oshawott: Yeah. SOOO cliffhanger-y.**

**Me: Please review, and guess about Tepig!**


End file.
